LatestNews
Reports posted here can be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. To make yours eligible, please send your email address to the London Bird Club Data Manager so you can be contacted if a problem arises. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please follow our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. (Note: there are some minor changes for records from 2019 onwards.) Please list sightings alphabetically by site. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (the latter may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. Monday 6th January 2020 *Alexandra Park: 2m 2f Shoveler, 3m 2f Pochard, Peregrine, 25+ Redwing (APOG Birders) * Barbican, City of London - 1 Peregrine chased by crows down Aldersgate Street (Rhys Evans) * Bushy Park: 4 Stonechat (Spencer Neal) * Clapham Common: adult Mediterranean Gull (Nick Rutter) * Finchley: Garden N3 - 2 Blackcap m&f (Samuel Levy) * Mudchute: 9 Monk Parakeet present at nest sites at Thermopylae Gate TQ3780578634 (Niall T. Keogh) * Stave Hill Ecological Park: Yellow-browed Warbler vocal and showing well by Peter Hills Bridge TQ3617980087 from 10:40 to 10:50. 1 Chiffchaff, 10 Long-tailed Tit, 3 Goldcrest, 10 Redwing, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker also present (Niall T. Keogh) 'Sunday 5th January 2020' *Dollis Brook: Argyle Road - Finchley Tennis Club: Kingfisher, 3 Goldcrest, 2 Nuthatch, Starling, 4 Redwing, 12 House Sparrow (My first in this area for at least 3 years), Grey Wagtail. (Samuel Levy) *Crayford: 1st-winter Caspian Gull at Viridor recycling centre mid a'noon (Rich, Rosie and Karen Bonser). *Erith: 1st-winter Caspian Gull at Erith Pier early a'noon; also 4 Yellow-legged Gulls (3rd-winter, 2 x 2nd-winter and 1st-winter) (Rich Bonser, Dante Shepherd). *Finchley: Garden N3 - 2 Blackcap (m&f), Green Woodpecker, 4 Coal Tit, 8 Long-tailed Tit. (Samuel Levy) *Fulham Palace Meadows Allotments/Fulham Palace: ca 25 Redwing (Nathalie Mahieu) *Hampstead Heath: 9 Mandarin Duck (5m 4f), 6 Shoveler, 3 Gadwall, 40 Tufted Duck, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 11 Stock Dove, 255 Black-headed Gull, 1 Kingfisher (possibly 2), 2 Green Woodpecker, 1 Kestrel, 10 Jackdaw, 14 Long-tailed Tit, 3 Goldcrest, 1 Nuthatch, 3 Treecreeper, 2 Redwing (Niall T. Keogh) *Leyton Flats: 2 Kestrel, Herring Gull, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 4 Grey Lag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 105 Black-headed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Jay. (Matt Williams) *Moorhall rd Gp Harefield: 3 Common Buzzard, Red Kite, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Great Crested Grebe, 3 Tufted Duck, 3 Cormorant, Song Thrush, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 10 Chaffinch, Grey Heron (Nigel Barratt) *River Lee: pr Goosander, Common Sandpiper, Kingfisher, Chiffchaff on channel by Costco. (Allan Stewart) *Staines Reservoir: female Long-tailed Duck, 10 Black-necked Grebe, 15 Goldeneye (Andrew Self) *Stave Hill: Yellow-browed Warbler still by Albion Bridge in Holm Oak (Rich Bonser, Conrad Ellam) and then by Peter Hills bridge, showing well 13.00 (Jon Agar); Firecrest at TQ36127976 13:35 (Alan Wilkinson) and 2+ Coal Tits. *Ten Acre Wood area: c14 Teal, m Pheasant, Red Kite, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 3 Common Snipe, 5 Skylark, flock 34 Meadow Pipit (Neil Anderson) *Thamesmead: adult-type Caspian Gull (or most likely hybrid) off Princess Alice Way late morning (Rich Bonser). *Totteridge Valley/ Darlands Lake: 96 Canada Geese, 3 Teal, Reed Bunting, 15 Stock Dove, Collared Dove, 20 Black-headed Gull, 9 Common Gull, Cormorant, Grey Heron, Red Kite, 2 Common Buzzard, Little Owl, 8 Great-spotted Woodpecker, 2 Coal Tit, 10 Goldcrest, 3 Nuthatch, 40 Starling, 160 Redwing, 40 Fieldfare, Grey Wagtail, Meadow Pipit, Siskin, 2 Bullfinch. (Totteridge Valley Birders) *Wandsworth Common: Little Owl (Alan Wilkinson) *Watermeadows Open Space BR5: 5+ Little Grebe, 3+ Redwing, 2 calling Goldcrest, Egyptian Goose, Song Thrush (Jack Headley) *Waterworks NR: 14 Gadwall, 9 Tufted Duck, 2 Teal, 3 Little Grebe, 2 Water Rail, 2 Little Egret, Little Owl (pitch & putt), 3 Treecreeper (pitch & putt), Cetti's Warbler, 5 Goldcrest. (Graham Howie) https://ebird.org/checklist/S63035716 *Woolwich: 2nd-winter hybrid Caspian x Herring Gull (ringed X90A, yellow) King Henry's Wharf late morning (Rich Bonser). *Yeading Brook meadows: 3 Red Kite, Sparrowhawk, 46 Common Gull, 24 Redwing (Neil Anderson) 'Saturday 4th January 2020' *Brockley Cemetery: Fieldfare, Coal Tit, Wren, 15 Long-tailed Tit (Mike Edwards) *Hall Marsh: Cattle Egret, 2 Common Buzzard (Andrew Self); 2''' Cattle Egret''' with Little Egret, Sparrowhawk Muntjac (Neil Anderson) *Fairlop Waters: 16 Golden Plover, 2 Snipe, Pochard, Shoveler, Gadwall, Reed Bunting, Bullfinch, Red-legged Partridge, Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Fieldfare, Meadow Pipit (Alan Thomas/Neil Twyford) *Ferny Hill Farm "private access": 6 Reed Bunting 4f/imm & 2m (Robert Callf) *Footscray Meadows: 9 Little Grebe, Little Egret, 2 Egyptian Goose, 5 Tufted Duck, 2 Water Rail, 3-4 Grey Wagtail, 2 Song Thrush (Mike Amos) *Greenwich O2: 1 Chiffchaff (Mike Paice) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: 1 Great Black-backed Gull in roost (Tony Blake) *Holyfield Farm: 2 Common Buzzard, pr Stonechat (Neil Anderson) *Holyfield Lake: 3 Red-crested Pochard drake + female, female Goosander (Andrew Self); also 3 Goldeneye, 2 Little Egret (Neil Anderson) *Horsenden Hill West: C90 Linnet, C80 Redwing (Martin Smith) *Kentish Town: m Blackcap at Gaisford Street this morning (Pete Mantle) *Margravine Cemetery: singing Mistle Thrush, ca 5 Redwing (Nathalie Mahieu) *Rainham Marshes: Caspian Gull 1 ad Wennington,3 Short-eared Owl Averley Bay, 2 Ruff, 8 Common Snipe, 2 Curlew, 3 (Steve Bacon) *Ruxley GP's "permit only": 12 Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 10+ Redwing, Fieldfare, 30+ Long-tailed Tit, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Pheasant, 3+ Goldcrest, 2 ad Lesser-Black-backed Gull, 20+ Gadwall, 3 Pochard, Cetti's Warbler, Water Rail h, Little Egret (Jack Headley) *Seventy Acres Lake: 2 Smew & red-head, 2 Raven (Andrew Self); 2 Red Kite, Water Rail from hide, 2 Treecreeper in mixed tit flock Fallow Deer in field south Fishers Green Lane (Neil Anderson} *Stave Hill: Yellow-browed Warbler 'at 12:00 and 12:45 by Peter Hills bridge (Steven Robinson); '''Firecrest '''in Holm Oak, near southern end of park (Conrad Ellam) *Walthamstow Wetlands: 2 Goosander, Shelduck, 23 Gadwall, c20 Teal, 5 Goldeneye, Common Sandpiper, 67 Common Gull, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Stonechat, 2 Water Rail, 2 Pheasant (Walthamstow Birders) *Wanstead Flats: pr Stonechat, m Pochard, 7 Gadwall (@Wansteadbirding) *Wanstead Park: 2 Woodcock (@Wansteadbirding) 'Friday 3rd January 2020 *Alexandra Park: Firecrest still but highly elusive, 2 Redwing, Shoveler, Peregrine, Pochard (APOG Birders) *Borehamwood: 2 Red Kite (Charlie Farrell) *Brookmill Park: 1 m Blackcap, 3 Goldcrest, 1 Redwing (Mike Paice) *Lammas Park "2:15pm": 25+ Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 1 Great Tit *Rainham Marshes: Marsh Harrier, Common Buzzard, 7 Avocet, Water Rail, adult & 1st-winter Caspian Gull, adult & 1st-winter Yellow-legged Gull, Water Pipit, Rock Pipit, 2 Stonechat, 20+ Rook (Andrew Self) 5 Marsh Harrier, 3 Water Pipit, 2 Rock Pipit, juv White-fronted Goose (Wennington,) 3 adult Yellow-legged Gulls, 2 Golden Plover, Kingfisher, 105 Redshank, 3 Stonechat. (Arjun Dutta, Sam Levy et al.) *Ravenor Park, Greenford: local Red Kite slowly wheeling over, 17 Redwing, 4 Mistle Thrush (Neil Anderson) *Richmond Park: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Red Kite, Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Little Owl, 6 Redwing, numerous Nuthatch & Treecreepers (FRPBG, P Davies, P Redmond) *Stave Hill: Yellow-browed Warbler 'still at 1030, by Albion bridge - elusive (Alastair Dent); briefly at 12:00 at Peter Hills Bridge (Richard Page-Jones). Also Kingfisher, c50 Redwing, Chiffchaff (Des McKenzie). *Swanscombe Marsh “ 11.00-13.45 Black Duck Marsh to Broadness: 2 Marsh Harrier mf, 3 Cettis Warbler h, 6 Ring-necked Parakeet, 3 Reed Bunting m, 6 Coot, 3 Little Grebe, 4 Pochard, 1 Tufted Duck m, 1 Grey Heron nest, 2 Stonechat pr, 19 Jackdaw, 2 Mute Swan, 2 Kestrel, 1 Peregrine Falcon [ on south cross river pylon], 1 Rock Pipit foreshore, 19 Teal r, 32 Gadwall r, 12 Mallard r, 1 Common Sandpiper foreshore, 4 Cormorant r (Roger Keith) *Walpole Park "1:45-2pm": 2 Nuthatch calling, 1 Goldcrest, 11+ Long-tailed Tit, 40+ Redwing feeding, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Blue Tit, 1 Great Tit (Terry Jones) *Walthamstow Wetlands: Firecrest, 3 Goosander, 6 Goldeneye, Common Sandpiper (Walthamstow Birders) *Wanstead Flats: 1000+ Common Gull, 300+ Black-headed Gull, 8 Meadow Pipit, Skylark, 8 Meadow Pipit, 13 Gadwall, 12 Shoveler, Water Rail, 2 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 3 Little Owl (@Wansteadbirders) *Wanstead Park: 3 Bullfich (2f), 2 Nuthatch, 7 Pochard (4m), 5 Teal (all male), 3 Goldcrest, 3 singing Stock Dove (@Wansteadbirders) *West Thurrock “11.30 foreshore all viewed from Swanscombe”: 16 Avocet, 6 Curlew, 23 Shelduck (Roger Keith) 'Thursday 2nd January 2020 *Alexandra Park: Treecreeper, 4 Redwing, m Shoveler, 3m & f Pochard, 63 Common Gull (APOG Birders) *Bushy Park: 2 Stonechat (Spencer Neal) *Canada Water: Peregrine over station (Samuel Levy) *Dagenham Chase: 2 Common Snipe,2 Little Egret,3 Bullfinch,Redwing,Mistle Thrush(Steve Bacon) *Edmonton "Church St RG": 21 Common Gull incl three first-winter - incomplete count (Robert Callf) *Finchley: garden N3 - 2 Blackcap m&f (Samuel Levy) *Foots Cray Meadows brief visit : Kingfisher, 2 Grey Wagtail, Little Egret, 2 Egyption Goose, 8 Tufted Duck, 9 Little Grebe, 3 Song Thrush, 2 Jay, Chaffinch, Lesser Black-backed Gull, c90 Black-headed Gull, ( Bernie Weight) *Hampstead Heath: Kingfisher again at Sanctuary pond, 10 Common Gulls around the Highgate ponds but very few ducks here at present (Pete Mantle) *Kensington Gardens: Red-crested Pochard, pair of Great Crested Grebe copulating, singing Cetti's Warbler (Des McKenzie). *Lamorbey Park 'Sidcup' : 2 Little Grebe, 8 Tufted Duck , Peregrine , Song Thrush , 2 Jackdaw (Mike Amos). *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern,f Goldeneye, pr Pintail, Peregrine, Sparrowhawk, Water Pipit, singing Cetti's Warbler, 3 Reed Bunting (Neil Anderson/Kathryn Bull) *Middlesex Filter Beds: Firecrest '''feeding in evergreen oak by the river, Cetti's Warbler singing nearby (Alastair Dent) *Nonsuch Park: 4 Teal, Kestrel and 20+ Redwings (Isaiah V. Rowe) *Northumberland Heath Brook Street: 20+ Redwings around School field (Harry Halstead) *Rainham RSPB: 2 '''Caspian Gull (ad & 1w) Wennington Marsh (Sean Huggins) *Snaresbrook, Eagle Pond: ad Caspian Gull still, 8 Shoveler, 6 Gadwall, 51 Tufted Duck. (Samuel Levy) *South Norwood CP: Treecreeper (Steven Robinson) *Stave Hill: Yellow-browed Warbler still present 11am, also Coal Tits, Goldcrests, drumming GS Woodpeckers (Quentin Given) Also 16 Redwing, Yellow-browed Warbler still present till 12:15 ranging quite some distance from the bridge. (Samuel Levy) *Walthamstow Wetlands: 2''' Firecrest''' nr car park,' '''8 Goldeneye, 3 Goosander, 2 Green Sandpipers. (Walthamstow Birders) *Wandle Park, Colliers Wood: 1 Little Egret (Keith Bates) *Wandsworth Common: 2 Little Owl 16:30-17:00 at least (Nick Rutter) 'Wednesday 1st January 2020' *Alexandra Park: Eurasian Teal m since 2018, m Shoveler, 57 Common Gull, Peregrine (APOG Birders) *Black Jack's Mill, Harefield: f/imm Goosander on the River Colne (John Edwards) *Broadwater Lake: m Red-crested Pochard. The gull roost held hardly any large gulls but many thousands of Black headeds. A Raven over west near dusk (John Edwards) *Bushy Park: Kingfisher, 3 Pochard, 2 Shoveler, 3 Redwing, 2 Goldcrest, 1 Kestrel, 3 Nuthatch, 7 Green Woodpeckers, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Meadow Pipit, 3 Mistle Thrush, 5 Song Thrush (Spencer Neal) *Fairlop Waters: '''1 Firecrest , '''2 Bullfinch, 7 Golden Plover,1 Woodcock, 2 Common Snipe, 2 Mistle Thrush,1 Chiffchaff, 2 Teal, 2 Little Owl, 6 Great Crested Grebe, 1 Common Buzzard, 2 Kestrel, 2 Redwing,3 Fieldfare (Steve Bacon/Neil Tyford/Alan Thomas) *Gunpowder Park: 2 Goosander, Water Rail, Peregrine, 2 Green Woodpecker, Bullfinch, 2 Reed Bunting (Simon Papps) *Hall Marsh: 2 Cattle Egret, 3 Little Egret, Water Rail (Simon Papps), Also 2 Snipe & Kingfisher at 1pm (Davey Leach) *Hilton Metropole W2: Peregrine Falcon on ledge to 10:15 at least (Des McKenzie). *Kensington Gardens: 44 species including 3 Wigeon (Round Pond), 13 Gadwall, 11 Shoveler, Green Woodpecker, 2 Treecreeper (Des McKenzie). *KGV Reservoir: (S. Basin - 11am - 12pm) M. '''Scaup', 13 Goldeneye (6M, 7 Fem), 2 Meadow Pipit, Buzzard, Grey Wagtail, 2 Pairs Wigeon. (Davey Leach) *Lea Valley, Holyfield Lake: 1 White-fronted Goose on Flooded field S of Grand Weir Hide (Davey Leach) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern, 3 Pintail, 4 Common Snipe, Chiffchaff, Goldeneye (WWT website) *Morden Hall Park: 19 Meadow Pipit into roost. Also 4 Cetti's Warblers, 3+ Water Rail and Snipe at dusk. (Arjun Dutta) *New River Walk, N1 : pr Blackcap, 10 Long-tailed Tit, Goldcrest, 6 Goldfinch, 6 Redwing, 8 Blackbird, 12 Ring-necked Parakeet, 4 Dunnock, 3 Wren, 4 Robin, 2 Stock Dove, Wood Pigeon on nest (Allan Stewart) *Oakwood Park: 2 Northern Shoveler pr, Stock Dove, 14 Collared Dove, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush incl singing m, Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush pr, 3 Nuthatch 2m f, 3 Greenfinch (Robert Callf) *Pinner, Lloyd Court: Tawny Owl m & f duet calling behind house 01:20. First birds heard this year (Richard Francis) *Rainham RSPB: 4 Mute Swan, Great Crested Grebe, Marsh Harrier, Common Buzzard, 11 Avocet, 2 Ruff, 2 Snipe, 2 Barn Owl, 2 Water Pipit, 3 Rock Pipit, Grey Wagtail, 2 Stonechat, 22 Fieldfare, 6 Redwing, 2 Chiffchaff (Andrew Self, John & Janet Cadera) Little Egret, 57 Redshank, 40 Shelduck, 8 Redwing, 6 Curlew, 87 Black-tailed Godwits, 2 Rock Pipit, 4 Marsh Harrier, 518 Wigeon, 172 Shoveler, 16 Cetti's Warbler, 22 Pintail, 28 Gadwall, 84 Common Snipe, 397 Teal, 18 Tufted Duck, 3 Water Rail, Sparrowhawk, Barn Owl, 3 Water Pipit, 33 Pochard, 4 Stonechat, 2 Ruff, 7 Fieldfare, 11 Avocet, Great Crested Grebe, f Blackcap, 1438 Dunlin, common Buzzard, Kestrel, Goose (Samuel Levy) *Richmond Park: Flock of Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, Blue Tit, Great Tit, 2 Treecreeper, Nuthatch and Great Spotted Woodpecker - all in one tree, S of Pen Ponds (Tim Vine) *Seventy Acres Lake: f/imm Smew, Water Rail, Little Egret, Green Woodpecker, 2 Cetti's Warbler (Simon Papps) *Staines Railway Station: 1 male White Wagtail (John E. Warren) *Staines Reservoir: 4-6 Black-necked grebes, 1 Goosander, 10+ Goldeneye (John E. Warren) *Ten Acre Wood area: 17 Teal, 2m Pheasant, 2 Common Buzzard, m Sparrowhawk, 5 Common Snipe, 3 Skylark, c18 Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, 13 Redwing, 2 perched Rook (Neil Anderson) *Troy Mill Lake, West Hyde. 4 Chiffchaff and a Male Goosander ( John Edwards). Wildfowl numbers in the Colne Valley at their lowest for many years due to the mild weather with very little of anything. ( John Edwards) *Walthamstow Wetlands:'' ''1m 1f Bearded Tit '''in No1 Reedbed although only female showing well, 5 Reed Bunting, 2 Water Rail, Goosander, Common Sandpiper, 4 Lapwing N, 4 Goldeneye, 2 Stonechat, 2 Greater Spotted Woodpecker, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher. (Walthamstow Birders) *Wandle Meadow Nature Park "Colliers Wood": 22 Redwing, 2 Coot unusual here (Keith Bates) *Wanstead Flats: 5 Skylark, 25 Meadow Pipit, 2 Stonechat, 8 Song thrush (5 singing), 3 Fieldfare, 5 Redwing, 3 Mistle Thrush, 9 Linnet, 2 Reed Bunting, Kestrel, f Pochard, 15 Shoveler, 2 Gadwall, Water Rail (still on jubilee), Little Owl (Wanstead Birders) *Wanstead Park: 3 Siskin, 2 Bullfinch, Coal Tit, 5 Stock Dove, Little Egret, Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe Teal, 4 Gadwall, 3 Pochard, 6 Redwing, Nuthatch, 3 Goldcrest (Wanstead Birders) *Victoria Park: Nuthatch (only my 2nd record at this site) 2 Goldcrest, 10 Mistle Thrush, 2 Song Thrush incl one singing m (Harry Harrison) *Wraysbury GPs: 1 Goosander, 2 Egyptian geese, 20+ Goldeneye (John E. Warren) *Yeading Brook meadows: Red Kite, Kestrel, 69 Common Gull, 32 Redwing (Neil Anderson) '''Archived News Link to previous months